Anonymous Love
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie and Zander never got along. They've despised the thought of each other since the day they've met... until they started the SYF program. Can you fall in love with someone you've never met? Contains ZEVIE, Grelson, and Kavin. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfictioners! Zevians! Whatever you want to be be called. Here is another Zevie story, even though I screwed up the last one. **

(Stevie)

Just when I think it's going to be a boring day, it's not. Apparently, since you are listening to me, you obviously have nothing else better to do. If that sounded rude, please excuse me. It's just that my favorite class turned out to be really hard with a certain assignment.

"Okay class, we'll be starting with the Share your feelings program." Ms Antariksa says.

Share your feelings program? Just by the name, I could tell it was stupid. By the way Ms. Antariksa rolled her eyes, she thought it was stupid too. I raise my hand.

"What's the share your feelings program?" I ask trying not to sound uninterested, even though I totally was.

"This program involves emails," Ms. Antariksa says. Everyone smiles a bit. Of course they did. They all loved making new friends, and pretty much easy access to technology on school property. "You guys have to send emails to your pen-pal. Each of you will get an email address, and you have to remain anonymous, no matter what." Ms. Antariksa explains. Hmmm... Maybe this program wouldn't be so bad. I said maybe.

I'm at the computer, and so far, I've got nothing. I'm usually great in this class, but I couldn't write a simple letter.

"What do you got so far?" Ms. Antariksa asks coming up to me, ending up staring at the blank space on the monitor.

"I've got nothing."

"I remember when I was in this thing. I thought it was stupid at first, but I actually made a friend, even if he was anonymous," Ms. Antariksa says smiling, remembering the memory. Something told me she wasn't a popular back in her days. "Write what you have to say. That's what this whole thing is about." she says, and checks up on the other students.

Write what I have to say? Hmmm... Why not?

**Dear whatever your name is,**

**I guess I'm anonymous, so I guess I should tell you how I feel. At least that's what I need to do to get a decent grade. I honestly don't really want to write this letter, but I have to. I'd rather be spending time playing my bass, or playing tackle charades with my brothers. Maybe eating a slice of pizza, if my brothers don't get to it first. Sorry if I sound rude, but I'm not exactly having the perfect day today.**

**Please write back (or not),**

**Beaniechic (or whatever you want to call me)**

And... Send. There. I got my work done. All I need to do is wait for a reply.

"What are you writing Grace?" I ask my best friend who is currently smiling as she types her letter.

"Just sending an email to my SYF buddy!" she says tapping happily. I read hers, and it's kind of obvious.

**Dear Buddy,**

**Hi! What's your name? I think I'm going to like this program. I hope I'm not creeping you out, but I don't have anything on my mind right now, so I should tell you about myself. I love unicorns, and ponies! Also pandas! They're so adorable! What are your favorite animals? A lot is on my mind right now. Like what I'm going to wear tomorrow, or which instrument should I learn to play next? What's on your mind right now?**

**Truly Yours,**

**Unicornlove**

"Grace, you do know that it's anonymous right?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"Well, unicorns are an obvious revelation to you!"

"Stop speaking Spanish!"

"I mean that you shouldn't give too much away. Your SYF partner could find out who you are." I explain.

"What's so bad about finding out each other's identities? It's not like something bad's going to happen."

"I'm just saying that you should stick to the rules." I say.

Many people believe that since I'm the tomboy, I'm the rebellious one. Well, growing up with four brothers, I never really wanted to be compared to them. People always assume since I'm the sister of "The Baskara Brothers", they think I'm think I'm just like them. As in rebellious and feisty. Okay, maybe I'm a little feisty, but I always try to stick to the rules.

"Ms. A? When are we going to meet out share our feelings buddy?" Chris asks.

"You don't get to meet your SYF buddy. That's what keeps you two anonymous." Lulu explains calmly. I don't get how she stays calm, even in the craziest situations.

"Why do we have to stay anonymous?" Kacey, my other best friend asks.

"A long time ago, a girl shared her feelings with her SYF buddy. She told her buddy about her crushes, and her family problems. Later on, she and her buddy decided to meet. She found out her buddy was her worst enemy. That enemy later on told everyone about the guy she liked, and how she was an orphan going through abuse. This is why you shouldn't tell your SYF buddy about your identity. She later on transferred to another school due to the stress the rumors caused her." she says, and I think I see her struggling not to cry. She was the kind of teacher who didn't like to be seen weak. Maybe she knew the girl from that sad story.

"But that's not going to happen."

"That's not the point Chris. The point is that you shouldn't reveal yourselves, no matter what." Ms. Antariksa says.

"Do you know who the girl was?" Chris asks.

"Get back to writing your letter Chris." she says, and then continues life like nothing ever happened.

**Okay... I'm not sure if people in high school actually do something like this. Tell me what you think in the reviews darling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was really happy reading your reviews. I was super happy... Until I read two specific ones.**

**Okay, I had enough. At first, when I saw the anonymous reviews about me on other people's stories, I ignored them. But when I saw tons of reviews about me on my own story, I felt like I needed a say in this. **

**_Beautiful Chick _and** **_CherryHater21, _Exactly why do you hate me? Let's rephrase that. Why do most of you anonymous reviewers hate me? Sure, my stories aren't as great as Inkie's, Libba's, ZO's, or other great HTR writers, but I try my best to write. It's not like I am a professional writer. I do this for fun, so don't expect me to be perfect. I have enough stress on myself already, so don't try to make me change anything or make me give up, because I'm not giving up on HTR. No matter how much insults you shoot at me, you won't get rid of me. You don't even know me, so why even bother trying to cyberbully me as an anonymous reviewer? Please consider what you do before you actually do it. **

(Stevie)

The bell rings, and it's off to lunch. Instantly, Grace and Kacey are at my side. We exit the room, and walk down the hallways. Suddenly, someone bumps into me.

"I'm so sorry- oh. It's you." I hear a man say. I look up, and see Zander Robbins, my worst enemy.

"Still holding a grudge?" I say bitterly. I guess you are wondering why we hate each other. A few years ago, I met Zander, and we chatted for a bit. We even became friends... Until my stupid brothers came into the picture. Zander and I were walking down the hallways until my stupid brothers saw us.

_Some time ago..._

_Zander and I were walking down the hallways until my stupid brothers saw us._

_"Hey! What are you doing with our sister?" Alex asks. I mentally facepalm myself._

_"Walk away. Walk away." I say trying to get away from them. The last thing I need is another person thinking I'm just like those idiots._

_All of a sudden, Gabe is punching Zander in the gut, and he hits the floor._

_"What was that for?" Zander manages to say holding his stomach in pain._

_"Stay away from him." my other brother Eric tells me. I roll my eyes. Every time I'm seen with a boy, my brothers freak out, and end up punching him in the gut. I'm not surprised a teacher didn't see this. A teacher never does. They always get away with it._

_Back to the present..._

Sooner or later after that, rumors were spread about Zander and me dating. People said Zander was spreading the rumors, and I confronted him about it. He said he didn't spread those rumors, I did. After a few arguments and trust issues, we ended up hating each other. So much for a new friend. I thought he would trust me, but he never did. Instead, he made up these lies saying that I spread the rumors.

"Stevie? Stevie? Uhhh... STEVIE!" someone screams. I come back into reality, and see Kacey looking at me like I grown a second head. Grace is just looking at a boy in the corner of the hallways talking to his friend. They are both wearing Furious Pidgeons T-shirts.

"Sorry. Just spaced out." I say.

"Do stupid people do this all the time?" Zander asks bitterly.

"Why don't you just beat it?" I ask.

"Says the girl who bumped into me."

"Maybe I should recall... You bumped into me." I say, and then walk away.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Grace asks me as if she was never there during the rumor spreading.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Grace takes a moment to process this.

"Grace, do you remember the rumors?" Kacey asks trying to jog her Grace's memory.

"I remember the rumors, but that was a long time ago. Why can't you just let it go and make friends with him?" Grace asks.

"Because he accused me of spreading the rumors, when he obviously knows he did it."

"How do you know he spread the rumors?"

"Because people told me they heard from Zander."

"They could be lying." Grace says. She always had theories making the enemy look like the good guy. Like turning the stepsister into an insecure woman jealous of her stepsister's beauty. Or turning the wolf into a cub that struggled to survive.

"Well, why would they lie?" I ask her.

"Hmm... I dunno, but it's possible." she says.

"Okay, can we get off this rumor topic? Stevie, you are holding a grudge with Zander for something that happened years ago. I know I would still be mad if I were you, but can you at least try to forget it?"

"Hmm... Sure. Once he apologizes." I say. Kacey rolls her eyes. I guess I was rubbing off on her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and Grace, Kacey, and I just talk at our comfy area. You see, we don't really eat at the lunch tables. Since lunch is kind of like recess, we could go anywhere we wanted inside the school premises. We usually ate under the tree near the cafeteria. It wasn't really popular with the other students, so it was a great place for us to hang out.

"Hey, have you guys noticed those flyers?" Grace asks. I notice a bunch of multicolored flyers stapled to the trees, and taped to the wall of the school.

"No, we didn't. What's it about?" Kacey says scarfing down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I'll take a look." I say, and head over to the closest flyer.

**Looking for new members of Gravity! Recruiting backup singers, a lead singer, and a bass player! Come and join! Auditions in the band room in B hall all week.**

So a band called Gravity was looking for new members. And there was a bandroom in B hall? All I know about B hall is that people stayed away from the room at the end of the hallway. Huh... They were looking for a bass player. Maybe I should join. I go back to Grace and Kacey.

"What did it say?" Grace asks popping some grapes into her mouth.

"Just something about a band audition." I say nonchalantly.

"A band audition!?" Kacey asks suddenly interested in joining than her sandwich.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask picking up a pizza slice from my lunch tray.

"Are they looking for a lead singer?" Kacey asks with her voice filled with hope.

"Yup. Also for a bass player, and some background singers." I say.

"We should join." Kacey says. Join? In an actual band?

"What? You can join Kacey-"

"I know you can play the bass like a boss, and they are looking for a bass player." Kacey says.

"I know, but what about Grace?"

"I can always be a background singer." she says. I give up with this. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Let's go then." I say, and we make our way to B hall.

* * *

As we make our way towards B hall, I bump into a girl dressed head to toe in hot pink.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Watch where you are going Loserberry." she says. Loserberry? Where did that come from?

"Molly." Kacey says. Molly glances at Kacey.

"Kacey." she says.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"We used to be fellow Perfs." Kacey explains not taking her eyes off Molly. Then Molly focuses on Grace.

"You left too? I always missed you Grace. Why did you leave?" Molly asks.

"I had a good reason." Kacey says.

"I wasn't talking to you." Molly snaps.

"I have a gazillion reasons." Grace says and then glares at Molly. So they all know each other, and they hate each other. Hmmm... I wonder what happened.

"Are you here for the band auditions, or are you just stalking me?" Molly asks.

"You are auditioning for Gravity?" Kacey asks.

"Lead singer to specify," Molly says, then whispers in my ear. "Don't waste your time with these jerks." she says and then sashays off into the band room, which I notice is the abandoned room. It didn't look scary. It wasn't covered with spiderwebs and it wasn't a place for ghosts to hang out, so I should be fine. I enter the room, but then I notice the missing presence behind me.

"Aren't you two coming along?" I ask.

"But it's the room that's haunted." Grace says.

"Molly would think you two are just a bunch of scaredy cats." I say, hoping it would make them want to go inside the room. They look at each other, and then look right back at me.

"Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

(Stevie)

We head inside the room, and it's actually not so bad. There was a bass in the corner, and a set of drums. We also saw a ukulele and a keyboard. There was some random stuff in the room to make it look like it wasn't just a band room. It was supposed to be a comfy and silly place. In the middle of the room was a green couch and and a coffee table. There was a skeleton model, plus some masks on the walls. There were a bunch of things related to Furious Pidgeons, so I guessed they had some Furious Pidgeon addicts in the band. I see Molly singing to two guys in Furious Pidgeons T-shirts. Then I notice one of them was the guy Grace was staring at earlier. I glance at Grace, and she's staring at him again.

"Grace!" I yell waving my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." she says. I guess she had a crush.

I listen to Molly singing, and she sounds pretty good. She almost sounded as great as Kacey. After a while, she finishes her song.

"That was great Molly." the boy with a drumstick in his hand says. Molly smiles, and walks away.

"Top that Kacey." she says, and exits the room.

"Next!" the boy with a phone on his hand says. If it wasn't obvious, he was playing Furious Pidgeons on it. Kacey walks towards them, and gives them a wave.

(Kacey)

"Hi! I'm Kacey, and you two..."

"Nelson and Kevin, overachievers on Furious Pigeons and band members of Gravity 3." they say.

"Gravity 3? But there's only two of you." I say.

"The other band member is out because he kind of lost his ukulele. I think he's really just playing for his fangirls." Kevin says and I laugh.

"So, are you here for the lead singer position, or-"

"I'm trying out for the lead singer position." I say.

"So... What are you going to sing?" Kevin asks. I think for a little bit, then I sing.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Good morning and good night**  
**I'll wake up at twilight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
**We don't even have to try**  
**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

After that, I finish to find myself looking at Kevin take notes.

"Great job Kacey! You were very good." Nelson says.

"Thanks." I say, and head straight for the couch. They were high school boys. I'm pretty sure none of them cared about courtesy.

"Next!"

(Stevie)

"Next!" Nelson yells and I come up.

"What are you auditioning as?" Kevin asks.

"Bass player." I say grabbing the bass in the corner.

"Do you know Go with Gravity?" Nelson asks me.

"Of course I do. I hear it everyday." I say.

"Then you must listen to the band rehearsals." Kevin says, and I nod. Honestly, I was always curious wondering where that music came from. Every time I walked near this room on the way to my next class, I heard music coming from this room. One time, I suspected that music was a relation to the "hauntings." I guess I was just tired that day.

"Yup, but it sounded like you already have a lead singer." I say.

"We want a lady for certain songs," Kevin says. "So state your name and business." Kevin says acting all official. I decide to play along.

"Stevie Baskara, Brewster student." I say.

"Go ahead and play your bass." Nelson says. I play a few chords, and go with the flow. I kind of even sing a little bit. After that, I finish up.

"Great job, but are you sure you auditioned as a bass player?" Nelson asks me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"You sound like you could be a lead singer." Kevin says.

"Yeah right. I sound like a donkey choking on a carrot." I say. Nelson throws away his carrot sticks in the trash can nearby. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Fine, but tell us if you want to be a lead singer. There's still a chance." Kevin says, and I say thank you. Then I go sit down on the green couch next to Kacey.

(Grace)

"Next!" Nelson says. I get up, but I don't feel like my usual bubbly self. I feel all sweaty and nervous. I walk over to them.

"Hello!" I try to say cheerily, but it comes out in a cracked voice. I cough trying to cover it up.

"Your name?" Nelson asks me.

"Grace King." I say.

"What are you here to audition for?" Kevin asks me, but I don't take my eyes off Nelson. Is this what it's like to have a crush?

"Backup singer." I say hoarsely.

"You want a drink of water, or something?" Nelson asks me.

"Oh, no thanks." I say.

"Okay, just sing a few notes. You just need to sound decent. You don't have to sing a whole song." Kevin says while Nelson takes notes in his notepad, but by the way he looks at his notepad, and how he moves his pen, I could tell he is doodling. Probably Furious Pidgeons. I sing a few bars, then stop.

"Great job Grace." Nelson says giving me a thumbs up and a smile. Oh he looks so- stop you stupid hormones!

I go to Stevie and Kacey.

"Let's go." I say, and we walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Stevie)

It's finally after school, and I'm so tired. I sit on my bed, and find myself drifting off to sleep until-

_RING!_

I guess my laptop was still on, and I just got an email. I go up to it, and see that my SYF buddy replied. I almost forgot about that stupid program. I read the email.

**Dear Beaniechic,**

**I guess you are in a grumpy mood, so I shouldn't make a comeback. So you play the bass? And you like beanies. There are barely any girls in school who play the bass and wear beanies. I can play an instrument too, but it's always mistaken for a tiny guitar. Tackle charades with your brothers? I'm guessing that since you grew up with brothers, you seem tough, but you're also bubbly too. Hey, everyone has a bad day. I don't blame you for that. **

**Please reply,**

**Whatever your name is (But I prefer Ukeboy)**

Huh. And I expected him to fight back. He played a tiny guitar. That must be the ukulele. SYF was stupid, but at least my SYF buddy wasn't. I decided to reply.

**Dear Ukeboy,**

**So you play the ukulele? You must be obsessed referring to your name. There are a ton of ukulele players at Brewster, so I guess I can't figure out who you are. Luckily for me, there are a ton of girls who wear beanies and play the bass. You just don't notice it. So tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me. I have hazel eyes and I wear combat boots. How about you? Reply, only if you want to.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Beaniechic**

And... Send. I have to admit, I did think SYF was stupid, but it was oddly addicting. It was kind of nice talking to someone. I never talked to my mom about my day because she was always busy taking care of my brothers, so SYF was a nice alternative. Maybe it wasn't so dumb. The name just needed to be changed. I wonder what Grace was up to? I close my laptop, and grab my phone. I punch in Grace's numbers and after a few moments, she picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Grace's voice.

"Hey, it's Stevie. Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Uhhh... Nothing." she says. I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it's nothing."

"It's fine."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

"But you just said it was stupid a few hours ago." I think for a moment.

"Are you replying to your SYF buddy?"

"Uhhh... Yes." she says.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"You think it's stupid."

"I thought it was stupid."

"Thought?"

"Unfortunately, the girly side of me got the better of me, and I'm treating SYF like a journal." I admit.

(Grace)

Okay, so maybe I wasn't replying to my SYF buddy. I was actually... Waiting for a response.

"Stevie Baskara? Diary mode? Girly? Is the world ending!?" I ask in shock. Stevie was practically a boy that wore lipgloss. Actually, lipgloss was pretty much the only girly thing about her.

"Don't get too carried away." Stevie says obviously regretting she ever told me about her feelings of SYF.

_RING!_

"AAHH!" I scream.

"What happened?" Stevie asks.

"My SYF buddy replied!" I exclaim happily. Finally, someone to talk to! Stevie was great, but people who knew me always said something carefully, like talking to a two year old. I wanted someone who was honest, and they talked as themselves, not someone who had to talk a certain way because I was Grace King.

"I gotta go Grace. My brothers want to play tackle charades." Stevie says.

"Bye Stevie. I gotta reply to my SYF buddy anyways." I say, and we hang up. After that, I read the email.

**Dear Unicornlove,**

**I thought we were supposed to be anonymous? Anyways, I may not be able to give you my name, but at least we can talk. Don't worry. I'm not creeped out. I'm actually kind of glad my SYF buddy is someone like you. Careless and worry free. You must be an animal person, and since I'm a boy, I can't really recommend any fashion choices, but I can recommend an instrument for you to learn how to play. From experience, I suggest the piano. But if you want something easy, play the triangle or the tambourine. What's on my mind right now? Well, I'm just wondering what's for lunch tomorrow. Hopefully, it's pizza. **

**Reply soon,**

**Buddy (But I go by FuriousPianist)**

Yay! I got a piano player as my SYF buddy! And he wasn't creeped out by me. Now wish we didn't have to be anonymous. But if I did reveal my identity, he might not talk to me the same way he is right now. I reply.

**Dear FuriousPianist, **

**For some reason, your name reminds me of Furious Pidgeons. I get that we should be anonymous, but I sometimes wonder who that girl was. You know, the girl that had rumors spread about her because she met her enemy. Hmmm... I have alot of thinking to do, which people think I can't do. A lot of people think I'm stupid because I'm bubbly and cheerful. They think I'm so simple and easy to figure out. Well, I'm not. I guess I should tell you about my feelings so I hope you could relate. A long time ago, I used to be the nerdy girl with glasses and complex words, along with Furious Pidgeons T-shirts. After that, a friend of mine told me I had to get contacts and change my wardrobe. I did, and I ended up looking like your stereotypical popular: it's either mean or dumb. I wasn't that cold hearted, so I ended up looking stupid with my happy attitude. I hope you aren't one of those jerks who don't reply because I ended up pouring out my feelings. Reply, or not. It's your choice.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Unicornlove**

And... Send. That letter made me feel better. No one in Brewster knows about my past, except for Molly. That was way before Kacey came along. Anyways, the letter was sent, and I felt pretty good. Let's just hope he replies back.

**A/N: Okay, did anyone watch Sam and Cat? Did you see if the episode where Cat's favorite show got cancelled? This reminded me alot of HTR for some reason... I wish they could've saved the show. Anyways, review please and tell me what you thought and what you want to happen. It's pretty obvious who's who in the SYF program, is it? Oh well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's a new chapter. Yay! Go on and read darlings!**

(Kacey)

I'm pretty sure you never read my SYF letter. If you agree, it's true. That's because I never wrote one. I don't plan on writing an SYF letter. I agree with Stevie. She is right. The whole SYF program is stupid. I was planning on keeping it that way, until the next day.

"Okay class, get started on your new letters," Ms. Antariksa says, and she instantly checks up on people. "Where's your letter Ms. Simon?"

"I... Never... Made one," I say awkwardly. She just sighs and stays calm. She was just like Stevie. She never freaks out, even in the worst situations. I wonder how she does it. "How do you do that?" I blurt.

"Do what?" Ms. Antariksa asks.

"Stay calm." I say. She thinks for a minute.

"I grew up with four brothers. Do I really have to explain the rest?" she asks and then we both laugh. I guess she really is like Stevie. "Just write up your email to your SYF buddy so you won't have a bad grade." she says, and then waltzes off to check the others.

I sit at the computer and stare at the blank screen.

What should I write?

"Remember, students. If you are stuck, just write what's on your mind. Think of it as anonymous texting." Ms. Antariksa says as if she just read my mind. She knew about texting? What kind of adult texted? Well, she was the only teacher at Brewster who wore converse sneakers, so who knew what else she did?

I thought for a while, and then I started to write.

**Dear You,**

**So I know you're probably wondering why I didn't write to you yesterday. Well, I should be honest with you. I think this whole SYF program is stupid, along with my best friend. My other best friend is loving this program, that she even gave him the name "Buddy." I'd rather be texting people I actually know, or talking to my best friends. If I sound rude, please pardon me. I'm just really cranky. I'm usually great at talking to people, but when being graded on my socialization, it makes me cranky. Reply, or not. Whatever you want.**

**Sincerely,**

**Music Champ**

And... Send. Now I don't have all that weight on my shoulders, and I could talk to my friends.

"Hey, Stevie? Do you actually like this program?" I ask Stevie who smiles at the screen while she types, but then looks at me trying to look uninterested in the whole SYF thing. It's not working.

"No I don't. It's stupid." she says crossing her arms. She may be a great liar, but the one person she can't lie to is me.

"You like the program!" I exclaim. She tells me to hush.

"What's so great about SYF?" I ask her.

(Stevie)

Seriously? She didn't SYF was great? I guess her SYF buddy didn't reply to her yet. That's when the addiction phase kicks in.

"Well, SYF is a great way to express yourself. That, and writing stories based on yourself." I explain.

"Stories based on yourself?"

"I learned that from my dad." I say.

"I thought he was a technical producer?"

"Yeah, but after a while, he went into writing novels." I explain.

"Really? Which ones?"

"I can't remember, but I think he wrote 'Enemy Love'." I say trying to recall the books my dad wrote.

"Enemy Love? Seriously? I love that book!" Grace exclaims. I just realized she was listening. Wait. She read? I thought she was into magazines?

"You read? What's the book about?" Kacey asks Grace.

"It's about two enemies who fall in love. At first, Nate is in love with Miranda, but then he realizes that he loves Jen, his worst enemy. Unfortunately, he doesn't think she loves him back, so he tries to love Miranda. Jen loved him all that time. She was just the tomboy who expressed her feelings through violence. After a while, Jen confesses her love to him, and they end up together. But then they break up, then Miranda moves away. After that, some other stuff that I can't remember happens and they get back together." Grace says literally in five seconds.

"That's definitely based off my parents."

"That abused my brain. Since when did you read novels?" Kacey asks.

"What? I can't be smart?" Grace snaps.

"You're finally growing out of your pink shell." I say and we laugh. Kacey decides Grace was going to be fine, so not much drama happened. This friendship rarely had any fights.

"Grace, did your buddy reply yet?" I ask.

"Nope. Did you-"

_RING!_

"I'll take that as a yes." Grace says, and goes back to reading her emails. I read mine.

**Dear Beaniechic,**

**Yes, I do play the ukulele. Along with my good looks, it's a blessing and a curse. Thank god there are many ukulele players at Brewster. I kind of like the feeling of being anonymous. I like a girl being nice to me because she's nice, not because she has a crush on me and she wants me to like her. Unfortunately, I have noticed there are a lot of girls who play the bass and wear beanies, so I can't figure out who you are. Hmm... I don't have hazel eyes. I have brown eyes, but I wear combat boots too. Sometimes I wear my favorite converse sneakers. I only have like, three pairs of shoes. I'm guessing you at least have eight since you are a girl. So I have a question for you. Who's your favorite teacher, and why?**

**Reply soon,**

**Ukeboy**

Just like any guy, this guy assumed that I had so many shoes because I was a girl. Hmm... I guess I should tell him about my family, but I didn't really want to end up like the girl who had rumors spread about her. I decide to reply.

**Dear Ukeboy,**

**You must be one of those conceited guys, but you are still pure of heart. I guess it's nice being able to be yourself without worrying what others think of you. So the only reason girls talk to you is to hook up with you? Well, it's not a problem with me since I'm not in the boy crazy stage yet. You have brown eyes? That eliminates Justin Cole with his blue eyes, or the Miller twins with their gray eyes. Or was it green? No one could tell. Umm... You have three pairs of shoes? I only have two pairs to be honest. I'm not exactly your typical teenage girl who loves shoes. Uhhh... My favorite teacher? It's obviously Ms. Antariksa. She can stay calm in any situation, and she's the only teacher at Brewster who wears converse shoes, while the others wear loafers and high heels. She reminds me of someone I used to know.**

**Reply soon,**

**Beaniechic**

And... Send.

**AN: So that was it. Not much to the story, but I'm getting there. SInce I'm bored and I love reviews, please give me some reviews to read! Maybe you could tell me what are you guys doing this summer? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello darlings! I'm back! I loved the reviews you gave me. I'll just respond to a few of them.**

**She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne- That sounds cool! If you want to know... I'm just watching movies. I actually just went rafting yesterday. I fell out, but it was hot so I didn't mind.**

**tiarashine- You are so lucky to be by myself. My parents won't let me out of my sight. Haha. Yeah. I'm their "little girl". But I don't mind.**

**A-Team-Spirit-Floo- Cute name. I hoped someone would recognize the iCarly story. I guess no one else did, so props to you darling!**

**Okay, let's get on with the story! **

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and Kacey, Grace, and I go back to our tree. We see more flyers.

"What are those flyers for?" Kacey asks.

"I'll go check." I say, and get up to look at the nearest flyer.

**Congratulations! If your name is on this list, you are now a part of Gravity 6!**

**Stevie Baskara- Bass Player**

**Kacey Simon- Lead Singer**

**Grace King- Back up singer**

**Please report immediately to the band room once you see this flyer.**

Yay! I made it in Gravity 6! I almost forgot about that audition.

"Don't waste your time with those jerks." I hear someone say.

"What?" I ask, then turn my head to see Molly.

"Kacey and Grace will just leave you after they find someone better to hang out with." Molly says bitterly. Man, I wish I knew what happened back then.

"You know, let's find out later." I say, and go back to Kacey and Grace. They look at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask them as I sit down on the grass awkwardly.

"What did Molly say to you?" Kacey asks me, then chews on a granola bar.

"She just told me that you two were traitors." I say nonchalantly, then devour my sandwich.

"Well, she's lying."

"Exactly what happened between you three?" I ask. Kacey and Grace look at each other in certain ways. It was almost like they communicated through glances. I wish I understood. Was it morse code? Hmm...

"We shouldn't tell you about it." Grace says.

"Fine by me." I say, then take a bite of my sandwich. Then I realize something.

_Please report immediately to the band room once you see this flyer._

"We are supposed to report to the band room!" I exclaim.

"Can I eat my salad first?" Grace asks.

"Have you seen the band room? I'm pretty sure they won't mind us eating there," I say. "Let's go."

* * *

We are at the band room, and we come just in time to see Kevin and Nelson playing what looks like real life Furious Pidgeons.

"Hey guys!" I say, and they look at me.

"Hey Stevie!" Kevin says. "I hope you like our other band member. He's very shy, but once you get to know him, he's really fun." Nelson says.

"I hope I do." I say. As if on cue, the other band member comes in.

"Hey guys- Stevie? What are you doing here?" the band member, Zander, says.

"Be nice Zander. She's our new bass player." Kevin says like a parent scolding his son.

"Zander? You are a part of Gravity 6?"

"Uh, duh." he deadpans. I mentally facepalm myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zander asks Nelson and Kevin.

"Well, you weren't exactly there at auditions."

"I was earning money!" Zander exclaims.

"By playing your tiny guitar to the ladies?"

"It's called a ukulele!" Zander yells. If this was a cartoon, Zander's ears would be pouring out smoke, and maybe his head would've exploded.

"Umm... So... Does this affect the band, or-"

"Zander, you may hate Stevie, but she's an awesome bass player." Nelson says.

"Plus some other instruments." Grace blurts. Oh no.

"She knows how to play other instruments?" Nelson asks.

"Yup." Kacey says. Just great.

"What can she play?" Kevin asks.

"Let's see... Violin, flute, saxophone, accoustic guitar, bass guitar, piano, and drums." Kacey says. I wanted to just run away that moment.

"Plus she can sing a little." Grace adds. Oh kill me right now. Zander sees the expression on my face and well, I guess he wasn't in a good mood today.

"You still can't play the ukulele." he says.

"Dude, we have a musical prodigy. We can't just kick her out of the band. So what if she can't play a tiny guitar?" Nelson says trying to convince Zander to let me stay in Gravity 6, possibly 5.

"Fine, but remember this Stevie," Zander says walking up to me giving me the death glare. I glare back at him. "Don't think that being band members will make us friends, because it won't. You are just a band member to me." he says, and then goes into the corner with the ukulele.

"Why does he hate you?" Kevin and Nelson ask me simultaneously. They were obviously newbies to Brewster, so they didn't know about the rumors. Yay.

"It's a long story. You can ask Zander about it." I say, and grab the bass in the corner. Unfortunately, it was the same corner where Zander's ukulele was.

(Grace)

"Hey, do you know what happened between Stevie and Zander?" Nelson asks me.

"A few years ago, rumors about them dating were spread. They accused each other of spreading the rumors, so they ended up hating each other since they never showed any trust in each other." I explain.

"So they used to be friends?" Kevin asks.

"Uhhh... For a few minutes, but then Stevie's brothers came into the picture..."

"Wait. It's Stevie Baskara? As in the Baskara Brothers?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. The Baskara brothers are basically a bunch of boys who try to act tough by beating up innocent people. One of their earliest victims was Zander, but that was only because they thought Zander touched Stevie." I explain.

"Hey... We can't accept their rivalry." Kevin says.

"Your point?"

"How about we try to get them to make up?"

"Like, lock them in a room, or something?" Kacey asks.

"Yeah. How about when Stevie and Zander are in the bandroom, we evacuate, and we lock them up until they figure out the whole rumor situation. No one tell Stevie or Zander about this, clear?" Kevin asks.

"Crystal." we all say simultaneously.

"Wait, how will we know if they need help, or something. What if they get into a fight?"

"They always get into a fight, and why bother with the help?" Kacey points out.

"Hmm... I'm Nelson, so I'll put tiny little cameras in the flower pot on the coffee table in front of the couch. We'll be able to keep an eye on them with my laptop." Nelson explains.

"So... what do we do now?"

"We just watch Stevie and Zander bicker like they always do."

**I'm pretty much giving away alot of the next chapter. So... Tell me what you think, and what you think needs to happen. I'll be making myself a sandwich, so I better see a lot of reviews when I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hello! So if anyone heard exploding on the fourth of July... I'm so sorry. I had a REALLY BIG burrito. I couldn't control myself. So I sincerely apologize for my terrible habits.**

******Now that apology is over, let's just read this chapter since I was told I would get a talking puppy for updating. Now... Where is it? Puppy? Hello... I'm not getting a talking puppy am I? Ugh...**

(Stevie)

Finally, I'm at home. With some peace and quiet.

"I'M HOME!" I yell, and march up to my room. After that, you obviously know what I do next. I check my SYF email. And he responded. Yay! Wow. My girly side's kicking in. Must be from all those makeovers from Kacey and Grace. As I was saying, I checked my email to find a response from Ukeboy.

******Dear Beaniechic,**

******I do admit I'm vain, but I can be pretty sweet most of the time as long as you are someone who doesn't get on my bad side. I guess it is nice that you can be yourself without people expecting you to be something. Everyone expects me to be this happy person, but on the inside, I'm really sad. I look happy so the people I love stay happy. I'm kind of glad you are not at the boy crazy stage yet. I wouldn't exactly enjoy talking about One Direction or other boy bands with my SYF buddy. So you have two pairs of shoes. If I knew your identity, I'd say we should go to the mall sometime to buy you a new pair of sneakers. For some reason, when I think of hazel eyes, the first person to come to mind is Ms. Antariksa. It's true. Ms. Antariksa is probably the only teacher who acts like a teenager, yet it doesn't seem like she's trying to stay young. She just... Does it. You know, speaking of Ms. Antariksa, a lot of people think Ms. Antariksa was the girl who's enemy ruined her life through SYF. What do you think?**

******Reply soon,**

******Ukeboy**

So he was sweet, yet vain. That sounded like an unpredictable combination. And he sounded like he was more complex than I thought. I decide to reply.

******Dear Ukeboy,**

******Sweet and Vain? Cool combination. Hey. Be yourself. I don't bite as long as you don't make me angry. Yeah... I'm not exactly into One Direction or Justin Bieber. I'm more of a Black Keys fan or a Maroon 5 type of girl. I'm a music nerd, so I'm into old bands too like the Rolling Stones or the Beatles. I like music as long as it doesn't make me deaf. It would be nice to have a new pair of shoes, as long as they aren't hot pink. I never really noticed that Ms. Antariksa's eyes are hazel. I always thought they were brown, like yours. At least you tell me they are brown. She doesn't seem like she's trying to stay young. She doesn't need to anyways. She just acts young because she does, not because she wants to fit in with the teenagers. The rumors of that girl... I kind of feel sorry for her, but I never thought it could be Ms. Antariksa. I wonder...**

******Sincerely,**

******Beaniechic**

And... Send. After that, it was very quiet, despite the yelling of my brothers. What to do... What do do... Hmm...

"Ruff!" my pitbull Tom barks. Something told me she wanted to go to the park.

"Hey boy," I say patting the top of his head. "Want to go to the park?" I ask. In response, Tom licks my face.

"Let's go." I say grabbing the leash.

* * *

Tom and I are at the park, and I honestly kind of feel happy. Right before Tom runs to another dog.

"Tom!" I yell trying to catch up. Once he reaches the other dog, I try to catch my breath as I collapse.

"Stevie? What are you doing here?" a man asks me. I look up to see Zander. Once I catch my breath, I respond.

"Walking my dog. Duh." I deadpan. He rolls his eyes, and offers me his hand.

"I can get up by myself." I say and get up. I look at Tom, and so far, he is just sniffing the other dog.

"Lady, get away from that dog." Zander orders. So it was his dog. Yay.

"Lady? What kind of name is that? Come on Tom." I say trying to tug Tom away from Lady.

"Well, what kind of name is Tom?" he asks, then tries to get Lady away from Tom. So far, it's not working. After a few tugs and pulls, we decide to give up. Tom and Lady wouldn't get away from each other. Fortunately, we were near a park bench so we didn't have to stand all day waiting for our dogs to go their separate ways.

"This is just great," Zander says. I just look at the dogs. "Why did you do it?" he suddenly asks me.

"Do what?"

"Spread those rumors. If you liked me, you could've just say so." he says.

"I never spread those rumors! You spread them!"

"What makes you think I spread them?"

"Umm... The Perfs said you spread them!"

"No! The Perfs said you spread them!"

"Perfs?"

"You know, Molly and her clique." he says. This was so confusing.

"I never did anything! Besides, that happened a long time ago!"

"It's still what people talk about at school." he says. Seriously? People are still talking about it? That was ancient history, yet people are still debating about who's the protagonist.

"You know what? Why can't you just admit that you spread those rumors?" he asks me.

"I never spread them! Why can't you believe me?" I ask. After that, Tom is done spending time with Lady. Perfect timing.

"Let's go Tom." I say, and we walk away.

******So... What did you think? If you read this chapter... YOU BETTER REVIEW! Or not. Your choice. Glob, I'm acting so bipolar right now. So... Go review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So... did anyone see the Haunted Hathaways? Frankie totally reminded me of Stevie for some reason. Dunno why... Anyways, here's your chapter. So go ahead and read.**

(Kacey)

I'm in my house, and I'm just laying in bed out of boredom. Sure my house is big and fancy, but there's no one to talk to except Charles. Then I hear a ring from my computer. I decide to see who emailed me.

**Dear Music Champ,**

**I was kind of wondering if you were writing to me, to be honest. So you think this whole SYF thing is stupid? Well, it's better than writing another essay. Texting and talking. You must sound like one of the populars. It's okay if you are cranky. I wouldn't exactly enjoy being proofread.**

**Yours truly,**

**Me, but I prefer to be known as Drumbeat**

Seriously? I actually got a reply? And my SYF buddy thinks I'm a popular? I guess I should reply.

**Dear Drumbeat,**

**I guess it's true that writing a simple email to an anonymous Brewster student is much more better than writing an endless essay. To be honest, I'm not a popular, but I'm not an outcast. I'm just right in the middle. The popular side is not all glamorous, from experience. Hmm... From your name, I guess you play the drums, or you have always wanted to play. Reply soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Music Champ**

Maybe this whole SYF thing wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't really stupid. I decide to call Grace.

"Hello?" I hear Grace ask.

"It's me Kacey! Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Just waiting for my SYF buddy to reply." Grace says.

"Seriously? Waiting? How long have you been waiting?" I ask, and there is a long pause.

"Two..."

"Minutes?"

"Hours."

Hours? Two hours?

"Grace, don't you think that you are taking this whole SYF thing a little too far?"

"What, it's not like you don't like this whole SYF thing either." she says.

"Good point Grace. Stevie must be rubbing off you." I say, and then I hear a faint ding on the other end of the call. Grace's SYF buddy must've replied. Then I hear Charles calling me.

"I gotta go Grace. I'll call you later."

"Sure. I have an email to reply to anyways." Grace says gleefully.

"Bye Grace."

"Bye Kacey."

(Grace)

After all that waiting, FuriousPianist finally replies to my email. Okay, this whole SYF was totally addicting.

**Dear Unicornlove,**

**How did you know I love Furious Pidgeons? The last time I addressed myself as FuriousPianist, people thought I was a pianist with anger issues. A lot of the rumors at Brewster say that Ms. Antariksa was the girl who had rumors spread about her. But they are just rumors, so we'll never know. So people think you are dumb? You do know that bubbliness and intelligence are not impossible to mix. I like bubbly people. They make me happy. You used to be a nerd? To be honest, I think I would've liked you if I saw you with your glasses using intricate words. And the Furious Pidgeons T-shirt would've made me have an instant crush on you. You shouldn't have changed yourself. I would've liked you just the way you are. Don't worry if I didn't reply, because I just did! **

**Your buddy,**

**FuriousPianist**

A guy would've actually liked me with my glasses and Furious Pidgeons T-shirts? I know I'm not in the Perfs anymore, so I don't need to wear my frilly dresses anymore. Despite this, I wear dresses because I feel that I sort of belong at Brewster. I didn't want to be the outcast I used to be. I decide to reply.

**Dear FuriousPianist, **

**I'm kind of secretly addicted to Furious Pidgeons. Sometimes, people think I'm reading a magazine, but I'm actually playing Furious Pidgeons on my phone. Ms. Antariksa did kind of fit into the whole thing. I mean, she told us a ton of life stories about her days at Brewster, and the whole thing seems to fit together. We just can't assume it's Ms. Antariksa. Hopefully, we'll figure it out. You actually think Furious Pigeons T-shirts and glasses on a girl would actually be considered cute? You must be blind, or you have a really good heart. You sound nice. Maybe I should change for a day, and see what people think of me...**

**Yours Truly,**

**Unicornlove**

And... Send.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm kind of disappointed that there wasn't many posts for Zevie day... but I figured that maybe you guys are all busy. I didn't really prepare for Zevie day... I didn't really notice until today. All I can give you is an early update, so go ahead and read!**

(Stevie)

I'm not ready to face another day of school. Unfortunately, I have to suck it up and live with it. Then, I think I see a new student.

"Hello. Welcome to Brew- Grace!?" I ask shocked. She didn't look like herself today.

"Yeah. It's me." she says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I just thought I should change for today and see what people think of me." she says.

She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She usually wore frilly dresses with a pair of hot pink heels. Today, she was wearing a Furious Pidgeons T-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of old black converse. Along with that, she had a pair of vintage black glasses. She looked like the girl version of Nelson and Kevin.

"So you thought you needed to change. Hmm... Are you going to dress like this everyday?" I ask her.

"Not really. What do you think?" she asks. She was probably wondering if I thought she looked like a nerd. To be honest, I thought she looked nice. It was great for her to change.

"To be honest, I think you look weird."

"Really?"

"Nope. I actually think you look pretty adorable." I say and she gives me a hug. I hear her mumble to herself.

"Finally someone who accepts me."

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." she says, and then Kacey comes in.

"Hey Stevie, do we have a new kid- oh. It's Grace," Kacey says. Yeah, Grace looked alot different from what she usually looked like. From a popular to a cute nerd. "Is it dress up day today?" Kacey asks.

"Nope. I'm just taking some advice." Grace says.

"Did your SYF buddy tell you that you should dress up like that?" Kacey asks Grace.

"Not exactly. He just said that I shouldn't change." Grace says nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that you used to dress up like this?" I ask.

"Yeah. In middle school." Grace says.

"Why did you change?" I ask.

"Well-" Grace says, but then Kacey and her do their thing again with all the glances and looks. After that, Grace replies to me.

"I just thought all those frilly dresses were cute, so I wore them for the next few years," Grace explains. I could tell she was lying, but I was tired to ask her if she was telling the truth, so I decided to let it go. "Do you guys think I look nerdy?" she asks.

"No. You actually look like a normal person for once." I say, and we all laugh.

"Seriously? What did I look like before?" Grace asks. I think a little.

"Like... One of those supermodels." I say. Kacey nods, and then a group of boys come and one of them makes a comment.

"Pst... nerd..." the boy in the middle mumbles.

"What did you say?" I ask him. The group comes to a halt, and they turn to look at me.

"I asked you a question. What did you say?" I ask.

"I said... She... Looks like a bird!" the boy says and then everything is awkward. I glare at all at the boys, and then I speak to them.

"Calling her a nerd? Look who's talking. No one loves to look at smiley face boxers." I smirk referring to his boxers poking out due to his sagging.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" they boy asks.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut." I say with clenched teeth. After that, I take a step forward and-

"AHHH!" the boys all scream running out of the hallway. I smirk. Finally I can continue my-

"Still scaring off boys Baskara?" I hear a voice say. Uh-oh. I turn around to see Zander Robbins.

"Whatever happened to leaving me alone?"

"You're lucky they didn't touch you. They seriously know how to beat someone up." Zander says.

"Why would you care if they beat me up?"

"Just because..."

"I have four brothers, and those brothers are the Baskara Brothers. I'm pretty sure they can't harm me."

"I already knew about your brothers," Zander says, and then I remember what happened years ago. "I just came to tell you that you shouldn't mess with those guys. Besides, they kind of hate your brothers. And if they find out you're the sister-"

"What? They are going to kidnap me? Blackmail? Come on. This isn't the movies. We shouldn't be all worried that something bad might happen."

"Just warning you." Zander says, and then walks off with that stupid looking ukulele hanging from his back. Okay, I do think ukuleles are pretty cute, but that's not the point-

"Stevie? Stevie?" Grace asks me. I jump back into reality.

"What? Sorry. Just spaced out." I say.

RING!

Gotta go to class...


	11. Chapter 11

(Stevie)

At lunch, I go to Ms. Antariksa's room. Despite being a teacher, she was just like any other friend: loyal and friendly.

"Hi Ms. Antariksa!" I say before coming into the room.

"Hey Stevie! Come in!" Ms. Antariksa says at her computer. I guess she was checking the SYF emails.

"Ms. Antariksa?" I ask.

"Yes Stevie?"

"Do you check the SYF emails?" I ask.

"Oh no Stevie. I just go around making sure you are sending in an email to your SYF buddy, I don't read the SYF emails. I would, but it would cut into my bass time." Ms. Antariksa explains.

"Bass time?" I ask. She points to the corner, and I notice that there's a bass guitar over there. Weird, since I never seen it. She must be hiding it in the storage room, or something.

"I used to play bass guitar in high school. I still do on my break time. Sometimes I play the ukulele."

"The ukulele?"

"Yeah. My husband taught me." she explains smiling a bit. I smile at the thought of Ms. Antariksa young and in love, but then I remember what I came here for.

"Ms. Antariksa?"

"Yes Stevie?"

"Umm... Remember the girl who had rumors spread about her by her SYF buddy?" I ask. Ms. Antariksa freezes at this.

"Yes, I do." she says.

"Well, do you know who she is?"

"Umm... Why?"

"Because many students are spreading rumors that it's... Um... You." I say. After that, Ms. Antariksa curses under her breath.

"It's not me." she says through gritted teeth. I could tell she was lying.

"Then who is it?" I ask. She takes a few moments to come up with an excuse, then finally answers.

"She was a close friend of mines. She was very insecure, but she had fun sharing her feelings through SYF."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Her name was... Uh... Rai-aina. Her name was Raina," Ms. Antariksa stutters. Hmm... Her name was Lulu, but then I remembered her middle name was Raina. "Don't tell anyone I told you this." Ms. Antariksa says.

"Don't worry Ms. A. You can count on me, right? Need help with anything?" I ask. She looks around in her clean classroom with graded papers and organized packets.

"Nope. You know, you don't have to spend your lunch with a hag like me. Go hang out with Kacey and Grace. Maybe Zander." she says. I almost throw up.

"What? What do you mean Zander?"

"Stevie, I'm a teacher, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to the students. I could. See that you two hate each other, but mark my words. You two will end up together someday." Ms. Antariksa says. Okay, she was more like a hopeless romantic aunt than a cranky teacher.

"I could tell you are busy, so I'm just going to go." I say making my way towards the door.

"Oh, Stevie..."

"Yes Ms. A?"

"Are you going to the masquerade ball?" she asks. Masquerade ball? What?

"Masquerade ball?"

"There's a masquerade ball coming up. Thinking of going with someone in particular? Maybe a ukulele player?" she teases.

"Shut up..." I mutter under my breath.

"It's very disrespectful to tell a teacher to shut up." she says, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She reminded me of an older sister. At least what I think older sisters are like.

"See ya Ms. A." I say.

"Bye Stevie."

**A/N: So... this was a pretty lame chapter. I am not so creative as I used to be, so I ended up morphing this story into another Cinderella story of mine. Tell me what you think in the reviews darling!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Stevie)

I go back to Grace and Kacey after I have my talk with Ms. A. As I predicted, I found them sitting under a tree eating cookies.

"Seriously? Cookies? Whatever happened to going on a diet?" I ask refferring to their diet that was planned months ago. Kacey thought it would help her with her confidence in order to regain more friends.

"Too much work. Besides, I don't need that many friends. I have you guys." Kacey says munching a cookie.

"Have you heard that there's a masquerade ball?" Grace asks. I guess Ms. Antariksa was right.

"Yeah. I heard." Kacey says referring to the colorful posters explaining the dress code and everything for the ball.

"Where we're you Stevie? You're usually the first one to come here." Grace says chewing on her cookie.

"I had a talk with Ms. Antariksa." I explain.

"What did you talk about?" Kacey asks. I start to tell them, but then I remember telling Ms. A. that I wouldn't tell anybody.

"Nothing important, but I do know that she's bass player and a ukulele player." I say.

"Aren't we supposed to be at band rehearsal?" Grace asks, and then I remember.

"Oh great. Should we go?" I ask.

"It's only been like, eight minutes, and lunch lasts about forty five minutes. I'm pretty sure we aren't late." Kacey says, and we take off.

* * *

We arrive at the band room, and we see Kevin. He kind of looks like he's plotting something.

"Hey Kevin. Whatcha doing?" Kacey asks them. He just just look up from their blueprints. I look at the blueprint, and I think it's a gameplan... For asking a girl out to the ball?

"Apparently, it's a gameplan for asking a girl out to the masquerade ball coming up," Grace says examining the blueprints. "Oh, this is all wrong." she says.

"How is it wrong? We studied and observed girls! We covered all the tactics!" Kevin says.

"We?" I ask.

"Nelson helped me with this plan. It's going to be awesome." he says probably imagining his dream girl at the ball.

"Speaking of Nelson, where is he?" Grace asks.

"Umm... He said he was sick, so he lent the techy equipment to me." he explains.

"What's the equipment for?" I ask. Then all of a sudden, it's very quiet. The only way it broke was by the quiet tune of Zander's ukulele.

"Where's Nelson?" he asks.

"He's sick." Kevin says going over his plans, then he shoots looks at Grace and Kacey.

"Umm... I forgot my lunch. Kacey and Grace, can you come with me?" he asks them grabbing a laptop.

"Come back soon-" I say, only to be responded to by the sound of a slammed door. I turn to face Zander.

"Uhhh... Cool ukulele." I say trying to be nice. I didn't really have the energy to start up another fight. He looks around for another person. Probably thinking I was talking to someone else. Seriously? Was I that bad?

"Umm... Are you talking to me?" he asks.

"What? A girl can't be nice for once?" I ask as I sit down on the green couch. He just stands there awkwardly. "You can sit down, you know?" I say offering him a seat. He sits down awkwardly, and we just... Sit there. It was oddly comfortable, yet I wanted to get out of that room. I get up from the couch, and go up to the door. I twist the knob, but it stays in place. I try again. It won't budge.

"Can't open the door?" Zander asks.

"It's locked." I say trying to open it again.

"It's not locked." he says getting up from door green couch.

"Watch and learn." he says and I roll my eyes.

"Go ahead." I say getting out of his way while he was stretching out his arm dramatically. He tries to open it, but it doesn't budge. I smirk.

"It's probably just stuck." he says, and he tries again. After a while, he kicks it. He even rammed into it. After that, he gives up.

"Well?"

"Yeah... We're not getting out of here." he says.

"You think?" I deadpan. "Don't worry. Kevin, Grace, and Kacey will come and let us out." I say.

"Worry? I'm not worried. If anyone's worried, it's you!" he says. I mentally face palm myself. After that, he starts sweating and I think he hyperventilates.

"Says the guy who's hyperventilating and sweating so much. I said don't worry! We're in the band room. Not the outback." I say trying to reassure him. After a few pep talks, he calms down.

(Grace)

So Nelson isn't here to work out the technological problems. At least his best friend Kevin is here to take his place. We go over to a lunch table, and Kevin does a few things on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kacey asks. He just focuses on the screen, and I think I see Stevie and Zander on the couch. Actually talking. To each other. Without a fight.

"Nelson taught me a few computer tricks with some webcams. Never thought they would come in handy." he explains.

"Why did you do it?" Zander asks Stevie.

"Are you still holding a grudge? You know, since we are both in a band now, I suggest we shouldn't really fight and we should let it go." Stevie says.

"I know, but I think I should know your side of the story." Zander says awkwardly. Hmm... This was working, finally some progress.

"Fine, but if only you tell me your side of the story." Stevie says.

"Agreed." he says and smiles. Woah. Something told me they were close forgiving each other.

"Umm... Let me think. That day, I found out the rumors, and all of the Perfs were telling me you told everyone about 'us'." Stevie says awkwardly. Why can't they just make up, and all that?

"Okay, let's go down memory lane," Zander says thinking about that day. "Umm... I heard that you started the rumors. Like your story, the Perfs told me it was you. They said you were obsessed with me and my chiseled features." he says and poses jokingly. Stevie just glares at him. She was not good in these type of situations.

"Seriously? Chiseled features? Obsessed? You don't know me at all, do you?" she says and she playfully slaps him on the arm. For a moment, I think I see happiness flash in their eyes. Not the usually hatred and the cold glares. Just... Friendly. After that, Kevin closes the laptop.

"Well, ladies, I think our work is done." he says.

"Hey, do you think that the Perfs might have had anything to do with those rumors?" Kacey asks.

"Why even bother? That happened a long time ago. Why can't we just move on?" I ask, and then I turn my attention to Kevin's gameplan.

"You know your blueprints suck." I say, then get an idea in my head. "You know you don't have to ask a girl."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kacey asks.

"Why don't you ask your SYF buddy?" I ask. Hopefully, his SYF buddy wasn't a guy.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Kevin says, and he goes over his blueprints again. Kacey takes them, rips them up, and then throws them in a trashcan.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaims.

"Dude, you didn't even have a decent plan. Seriously? Following the girl and stalk her house? I think that's a little extreme," Kacey says. She did have a point. "I think you should go with Grace's advice."

"You think so? What if she says no?"

"Come on. She didn't even see your face, and I think you sound fun in words. I'm pretty sure you have a chance." Kacey says. Kevin smiles a little.

"You know what, I'll do it!"

"Should we let Stevie and Zander out?" I ask suddenly remembering the former enemies.

"Yup. We should. Who knows what they're doing in there?"


	13. Chapter 13

(Stevie)

I has to admit, this whole thing with Zander wasn't so bad, but I do habe to say I need to get out of this room. I just want some freedom.

"When are they coming?" Zander asks.

"They should've been here ten minutes ago. I wonder what's up." I say.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Did you bring flowers?" Zander asks.

"What?"

"It's just that I've never noticed those flowers before." he says pointing at the flowerpot in the center of the coffee table.

"They look nice." I say. They did look nice, but there was something unusual about them. I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"Hey, what's that thing in there?" Zander asks.

"What thing?"

"You know, in the flowers." he says, and I take a closer look at them. Besides all the yellows, ocean blues, and purples, I see one black one. Wait a minute...

"I think there's a webcam in this thing." I say.

"There's no webcam," Zander says taking a closer look. "Oh. Why is it in there?" he asks.

"Come on. Locked door plus hidden webcam means Grace, Kevin, and Kacey are probably watching us." I say and sit back down on the couch.

"I'm so bored!" Zander whines. He may look like a teen, but he acts like a five year old.

"There's tons of instruments in here, and you are bored?"

"Good point." he says, and he gets his ukulele, and sits back down next to me.

"Can you sing?" he asks. Me? Sing?

"Yeah, when dogs fly."

"I thought it was pigs." Zander asks.

"Yeah, but pigs already fly."

"What?"

"The Perfs fly to Paris every summer." I explain.

"I don't get what makes them so perfect." Zander says. Finally someone who saw that.

"Well, they are pretty and they can sing-"

"Yeah, the same song every day. I want something unpredictable." Zander says, and I laugh a little.

"So... Can you sing?"

"I can lip synch." I say. I think he mentally face palms himself.

"Come on, don't think I don't hear you singing to yourself in the band room when you think you're alone." he says.

"You listen to me sing? Whatever happened to hating me?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." he says, and he strums his ukulele.

"You said you can play the ukulele, right?" Zander asks. I nod. "And the drums, piano, flute, saxophone, guitar-"

"Zander, you don't need to remind me. I know what kind of instruments I could play," I say. "So why do you want to know about my talents?"

"I just don't want you to lie. I want you to prove it." he says. I smirk. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Here." he says handing me his ukulele.

"Really? You'd let me play George?" I ask him. George was his ukulele. I know this because he had his ukulele engraved. Weird, but cool.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like you'd do anything bad to George." he says.

"Fine," I say and strum a few chords on it. I kind of hum to my favorite song I play. "Happy now? I'm not lying." I say handing him George back.

"Why do you love the ukulele so much?" I ask him.

"Well, it all started when I was seven years old. Some little girl that wore beanies and combat boots gave me a ukulele. I can't remember her name. Umm... It's kind of fuzzy. I thought it was a stupid gift, but the curiosity got the better of me. I strummed it and I kind of liked it. I figured out all the chords, and I guess I'm a ukulele player now." he explains.

"So you taught yourself to play the ukulele?"

"Well, yeah. There was nothing else to do, so I played the ukulele. I never thought I would actually be playing that thing, but here I am ten years later." he says. I take the ukulele and examine it.

"It looks familiar to me..." I say.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time left, so I need to see you play every single instrument in this room." he says and I smile.

After all that drum playing, piano playing, ukulele playing, and bass playing, I'm finally done proving myself to Zander. Now he won't think I'm a phony.

"Woah. And I thought you were faking," he says and I smirk inside. "Didn't one of your friends say that you can sing too?"

"Umm... Yeah-" I say, but stop because I hear the door jingle. Then I see it open to reveal Kevin with Grace and Kacey at his side.

"Got my lunch." he says with a tray full of oranges and a slice of pizza.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask them thankful that I didn't need to sing on front of Zander. Instruments were one thing, but my voice was a completely different story.

"We had to make Kevin another gameplan for the masquerade ball." Grace explains and I understand. Kevin wasn't exactly a ladies man like Zander, so he needed much more help.

"So whatcha got?" Zander asks.

"I'm going to ask my SYF buddy to go to the ball with me." Kevin says triumphantly. If I was a cartoon, my eyes would've been bigger than my head.

"Seriously? About twenty minutes and that's what you came up with?" Zander asks.

"Hey, my SYF buddy accepts me for me and she doesn't think I'm weird. She's nice, and I really want to meet her." Kevin says.

"What about what Ms. A. said? What if she figures out who you are?" I ask.

"She won't. We'll be wearing masks remember?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking about asking my SYF buddy to come to the ball with me too." Grace blurts.

"Me too." Kacey says. Seriously? Out of all the people they knew, they wanted someone anonymous.

"Seriously? Whatever happened to going with someone you know?"

"What if we go with our SYF buddies? They're someone we know that is real. It's funner that way." Grace says.

"Why don't you go with your SYF buddy?" Kacey asks me.

"Because I'm not going to the ball." I say.

"WHAT!?" Grace and Kacey exclaim simultaneously.

"Should I requote that?" Kevin asks.

"Yes please." Grace says.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO THE BALL!" Kevin says in a terrible girl voice.

"I do not sound like that."

"Yeah, but do you expect me to perfect impressions?" Kevin asks. Hmm... He did have a good point.

"You should go with your SYF buddy." Kacey asks me.

"Umm... Nope." I say.

"But-"

RING!

"Oh well, lunch's over so... FREEDOM!" I yell before running out of the room.

**A/N: So, this chapter was pretty much a bunch of randomness. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Stevie)

School's over, and I'm just laying in my room. Should I go to the ball? Nah... I probably should just-

RING!

I think it's the school bell waking me up from a dream, but then I realize that it's just my laptop. I go over to it, and see that it's just my laptop. I go over to it and I see that Ukeboy responded to my email.

**Dear Beaniechic,**

**Yeah, I'm just awesome being myself. Hmm... It's great that you aren't into those boy bands. It makes you unique. Pretty much every girl I know is into those boy bands. I thought I was the only music nerd around here... It's true that I could try new things such as a new music genre, but I just hope it doesn't sound like a cat spitting out a hair ball. If only we could go shopping, but then I remember that we kind of have to stay anonymous. Ms. Antariksa's eyes are clearly hazel, just like a certain someone I know. It's true. She acts young, and she's arguably the coolest teacher you'll ever meet. So... To change the subject, Uhhh... How do I ask this without making it awkward? I'll just come out and say it. Uhhh... Would you like to go to the masquerade ball with me? If not, I understand. If you do, please meet me near the punchbowl. I hope you could say yes, but it's my choice. It's yours. **

**Reply soon,**

**Ukeboy**

I stare at the screen and slap my face to see if I'm dreaming. Nope. It's real. What should I say? Just when I thought I wasn't going to go to the ball, I end up being asked by my SYF buddy. Great. Should I say yes? Hmmm...

**Dear Ukeboy,**

**Yup, I'm not those boy band addicts. Sure, I love the Beatles, but I'm not really "in love" with any of the members. As I was saying, I would love to go shoe shopping, but I don't have that much money. I'm not rich like the Perfs at school. To change the subject, I was honestly not going to go to the ball because I didn't have a date, and I'm not do good with dates. Until you asked me. Now all I need is a dress. If you were wondering, sure. Why not? It's a masquerade ball. As long as you don't know who I am, we aren't really breaking rules. See you at the ball.**

**Sincerely,**

**Beaniechic**

And... Send. After that, I call Kacey. It's kind of weird not talking to someone when you are alone. It makes me feel like there's a ghost or something there. I always think there's someone there, but there never is a presence. Sometimes, I conclude I'm crazy, but then I remember my brothers and it's all good.

"Hey girl!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Duh." Kacey deadpans.

"Okay... Um... Remember what I said earlier?"

"About the masquerade ball?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Yeah... I'm kind of going now, but I need a dress and a mask." I say. At the other end, I hear silence, but then I hear screaming.

"AHH! Yay! Stevie's going to the ball! So... Who with?"

"My SYF buddy."

"Did you ask him? I thought you didn't want to ask him."

"I know. He asked me." I say, and then Kacey cheers some more. I wonder what Grace would've done.

"Don't make a big deal out of it Kacey."

"We have to make a big deal out of this! Whoever thought Stevie would ever go to a ball?" Kacey asks, and then I get to thinking. What am I going to wear?

"Do you have a dress?" Kacey asks as if she just read my mind. After that, there are a few moments of awkward silence. "You don't have a dress, do you?"

"Uhhh... Nada," I say. "I'll just wear one of my mom's old dresses and my combat boots-"

"Are you insane? Your mother isn't exactly updated on her fashion sense. Her dresses probably have gravy stains!" Kacey says, and I roll my eyes. "I have to tell Grace!"

"Wait, Kacey-"

And she hung up.

**A/N: Kay guys, I'm just wondering if Zander had a sister on the yearbook episode? I'm doing research for a new story, and I think he had a sister. Does anyone think her name was mentioned? So... I'll be reading more Zevie fics. LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I guess this was kind of short. Oh well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was so bored and I had nothing to do whatsoever... so here's a new chapter for you. **

(Kacey)

AAHHH! I can't believe Stevie is going to the ball! Last time I checked, the last time she went to a ball, she went to the Spring ball in the sixth grade. All the girls picked on her because she couldn't wear a dress and she just came in her usual clothes, along with her signature combat boots. After that, she never went to any kind of dance, ball, or gala again. I decide to call Grace. She has to know about this news! It's unbelievable, but nothing's impossible, right? Well, maybe except for floating. Or shape shifting. Anyways, you get my point. I take my phone and punch in Grace's numbers.

"Hello?"

"Grace? Guess what?" I ask.

"Umm... Is it about Stevie?"

"Man you're good. Well, Stevie's SYF buddy asked her- Grace? Are you still listening?" I ask. For some reason, I can always tell if someone is listening to me or not on the phone.

"Sorry. Just busy doing something." Grace says.

"Is it about SYF?"

"Umm... Yeah." she says.

"Can you please listen to me?" I ask. Then I sense some attention on the other end of the phone.

"Go ahead." she says.

"Stevie is going to the ball!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"EEK!" we both exclaim with excitement.

"Who's she going with?" Grace asks.

"Her SYF buddy." I say, and then there's awkward silence.

"I thought we weren't supposed to find out who our SYF buddies were."

"Yeah, but technically she isn't finding out who he is. They're going to be behind masks." I explain. Grace sighs.

"Come on Grace, be happy for Stevie. Remember the last time she went to anything that resembled a dance?"

"Yeah, I remember the Spring Ball. Everyone laughed at her because she didn't dress up all fancy and all that junk." Grace says. I guess she was upset because her SYF buddy didn't reply to her.

"Did your SYF buddy reply yet?"

"Umm... No. Why? Can you tell?"

"Why do you treat him like he's your boyfriend? Every time he replies to something, you always get the giggles."

"I don't know. He's the first boy that treated me like I'm a genius. You know, someone with an actual brain." she says and I think I know where she's coming from. Everyday, some guy is always talking to her like she's a child.

"Hey Grace-" I say, but then I hear a ring come from the other end.

"It's him!" he exclaims.

"I gotta go." I say. Something told me that her SYF buddy replied to her.

"Okay. Oh BTW, we have to go shopping for the Masquerade ball!" she squeals.

"Okay, bye Grace."

"Bye Kacey!" she says and we hang up.

(Grace)

Finally! Stevie has a date to the ball, and my SYF buddy replied! Of course her date's anonymous, but you get the point. I check my email, and I see the best thing I've ever hoped for.

**Dear UnicornLove,**

**That sounds so clever. Playing Furious Pigeons behind a magazine? I do that too, but with a comic book. Ms Antariksa is the kind of teacher we want to know more about, so... I don't know. Maybe we should just let time do it's thing. It will tell us to. If not, then we should understand. Yes, I do think you would be cute like that. Maybe you should do it sometime. Ummm... I'm not sure if this is okay, but do you want to go to the Masquerade ball with me? I always thought I would never go to a dance (since I'm a terrible dancer...), but I think this could be a chance for me to meet you. We could still be anonymous under our masks, so what do you say?**

**Sincerely, **

**FuriousPianist**

I take a few moments to process this.

"AHHH!" I scream. I am so happy! Now to reply.

**Dear FuriousPianist,**

**Furious Pigeons are addicting. I cannot lie, but I keep my obsession a secret. I have no idea what people would think of me if they knew I played Furious Pigeons. People always see me as the girl who wears frilly dresses and flirts with other guys. Just your stereotypical girl. I already dressed up as my old self. Maybe you didn't see me that day... Oh my god. Did you seriously ask me that? Yes I will go! YES! See you there. Umm... I'll be the girl in the dress with the color of the bird that acts like a boomerang (That's the green one.). See you there!**

**Your's Truly, **

**UnicornLove**

And... Send.

**A/N: Yeah, I was SO BORED, so I decided to post up a new chapter. I was just watching one of Lulu Antariksa's interviews and she mentioned something about Sam and Halston planning to make an episode about having Betty White as the ultimate Perf that started it all, AND I'M SO SAD. Really, really sad that all my favorite shows are going missing. And I was also watching some Ustreams and I JUST FOUND OUT LULU READS THE FANFICS. WHAT? NO ONE TOLD ME THAT.**

**So I'm just freaking out while my Gramps is taking a nap on the couch. He's still snoring... So leave a review. Or not... Whatever you want to do.**


	16. Chapter 16

(Kacey)

Well, Stevie and Grace have dates to the ball. I figure I should too. If only he would-

_DING!_

Respond.

**Dear Music Champ,**

**Sorry I haven't been on much. A lot is going on. Trying to find a date to the Masquerade ball- hey... Why don't we go together. I mean, you don't have to tell me your name or anything. We could still be anonymous under our masks. It's basically being anonymous in real life. It's technically not really breaking the rules. I think we should start over. Maybe we could start over from there? What do you say?**

**Sincerely,**

**DrumBeat**

I stare blankly at the screen. And I thought I was the one who was going to ask. I decide to respond.

**Dear DrumBeat,**

**It's okay that you are busy in life. Asking me to the ball? You are lucky I don't have a date yet. Hmmm... Why not? I'll be the girl in the red dress. You can just ask around for Music Champ. See you there DrumBeat. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Music Champ**

And... Send. Now, all I need to do is text Grace and Stevie.

_Hey guys, meet me at the mall. Kay?_

* * *

(Stevie)_  
_

Kacey just texted me, and she wants me to go to the mall. Hmm... I'm probably going to die today, but why not?

I'm at the mall, and I see Grace and Kacey at the food court.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"DRESS SHOPPING!" they squeal in unison. I just stare blankly for a moment.

"No!" I scream and try to run away. Unfortunately, when they were Perfs, they had "training".

"Come on Stevie. Don't make this masquerade ball sixth grade all over again." Grace says pinning me down.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up." I say. They get off of me and pull me off.

"At least consider it."

"Come on. I don't even have any money-"

"We'll pay for you."

"I don't like the feeling of having to depend on someone to pay for a dress I'm probably going to use only once in my life time." I say.

"Stop speaking Spanish!" Kacey yells.

"How come whenever someone says something you don't understand, you think they are speaking Spanish?" Grace asks.

"It's funner that way," Kacey says. "At least think about buying a dress. I'll pay for it." she says.

"I'd rather have your butler Charles give me a makeover."

"Stevie!"

"Fine. I'll... Let... Let..." I say in a strained voice.

"Let me what?" Kacey asks.

"I'll let you buy me a dress." I concede.

"Yay!"

"But you have to buy me lunch." I say.

"Fine. Let's go to that cute place over there..." Kacey says. This was going to be a long day. Big time.

**A/N: Anyone remember Charles? If so, which story do you remember him from? So... I was pretty bored, and I am having an inspiration streak, so why not give you all another chapter? That, and I decided to bore you guys. Haha. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm still on an inspiration streak. Ha. So... Someone reviewed for me to update early. IS THIS EARLY ENOUGH FOR YA!? So I had some sugar. I'm not going to skip to the ball scene, but I don't think this chapter is boring. So go ahead and read.**

(Stevie)

Someone help me. I'm being held against my will. I'm cold, hungry, and this is the worst thing ever.

"That's because you are under the AC vent, we didn't eat lunch yet, and seriously? Is dress shopping that bad?" Kacey asks.

Oops. I probably said that out loud.

"Come on. What do you think of this dress?" Grace asks holding up a green dress with a silver belt with it.

"It would be nice, if it was pink." Kacey says.

"It can't be pink. It has to be green." Grace says.

"Why green?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because I told my SYF buddy I would be coming in a green dress."

"You could have told him pink." Kacey says.

"I know, but that's just way too predictable. Besides, pink is obviously Gracelike." she explains. So she didn't want to reveal her obvious identity.

"How about this one?" Kacey asks handing me a sparkly pink dress way too short to even wear in public.

"Wear are we going? A club? Kacey, I don't want to dress like a Perf." I say.

"Emma!" I hear someone say. Then I see a little girl run into the store and hide behind one of the dresses hanging nearby. Zander runs into the store trying to catch his breath.

"Have... You... Seen... Water..." he says trying to catch his breath.

"The water fountain is near that falafel place." Kacey says pointing outside to a place that I think is rumored to be home to a goat.

"No... That's... Emma..." he says. He must be really tired.

"You sister is hiding behind that green dress over there." I say pointing to the green dress with a flash of pink due to Zander's little sister.

"Thanks." he says and walks up to his sister. Well, at least he could talk again.

"Come on Emma." he says trying to grab her hand.

"No! You can't make me!" she says and runs around the store.

"Emma," he says and his little sister runs up to me. I carry her. She is very light. "Help me." he says.

"Anyone know how to deal with little kids?" Kacey asks. I reach into my pocket to take out a green lollipop.

"Darling, you see this lollipop?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, if you follow your big brother, I'll give you this lollipop." I say. Emma thinks about it.

"Fine," she says. I let her go and give her the lollipop. "Thanks." she says and goes over to Zander. Zander just gives me a weird look.

"What?" I ask.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"I have a way with kids. And besides, having four brothers comes in handy when you need experience with kids. I always keep a lollipop with me." I explain.

"Oh. Well-"

"Lollipops!" Emma says escaping Zander's grasp and runs around back into my arms.

"She must really like you." Zander says through a strained voice. I guess things were still really awkward around us. Emma whimpers, and goes to Zander to whisper something in his ear.

"Really? Now?" he says to Emma.

"Stevie? Can I ask you a favor?" he asks me.

"Yes?"

"Two things. One, Emma needs to go." he says.

"Number two?"

"Exactly." he says handing Emma over to me.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go." I say taking her arm and we go.

* * *

To be honest, being in here feels better than dress shopping. I'm just waiting for Emma to finish up when-

"You two are in a band together, right?" Emma asks.

"Umm... Yeah. You mean Zander and I, right?"

"Yeah. Do you like him?" she asks through her stall.

"Of course I like him. I have to like him since we are in a band together-"

"That's not what I meant," she says and she flushes and goes out of her stall. "I may look like the stereotypical naive little girl, but I'm a secret genius." she says.

"You're like, six."

"Age is just a number. Zander thinks I'm just a six year old, but he doesn't know what I do." she says.

"Why are you explaining all this to me?" I ask. She washes her hands in the sink and keeps talking.

"Studies show that most girls feel good when they tell someone about what's going on in their lives. Since I don't have any friends, and you seem nice, I thought I should tell you. You know, to relieve some stress." she says.

"What's so stressful about being a six year old? You only have one class, the homework is easy, you have recess-"

"I hate recess." she pouts. I give her another lollipop.

"Why do you hate recess?"

"In class, I feel like I can actually belong. You know, not look like the girl who sits in the corner waiting for the stupid bell to ring. I won't look out of place." she says. I feel sorry for her.

"So what do you do in your room?"

"Hmm... I'm developing a levitation device. I'm going to prove to the world that I can beat gravity," she says. Funny, I'm in a band called Gravity 5. I wonder if she could actually get her device to make people levitate. Maybe the band could float during a gig. Nahh... This girl was smart, but it wasn't like she could beat gravity. "So far, I got an apple to levitate three inches off the ground." she says and smiles a little bit.

"So you are just a six year old genius."

"Pretty much."

"How do your parents not know about that?"

"They think my teleportation device is just a toy gun I made with macaroni." she says and we laugh.

"Let's get out of here." I say.

"Sure Steves." she says and we go.


	18. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys. So I saw the reviews for last chapter. Most of them were anonymous. I just have to tell you all that I agree. I agree that the last chapter sucked. To anyone who thought the last chapter was great, I know you guys were just faking and you thought it was the worst chapter ever. To be honest, I was just stalling. My inspirational streak came to an end, and I saw how some of my favorite reviewers got all excited. It got me really happy.**

**So, since most of you think this story is coming to a downfall, I'll just end your misery. Yup. I'm giving up on Anonymous Love. I'll go through the story, and I'll see what I can come up with. But in the meantime, this story is going to be on a really long break.**

**I could tell some of you guys are pretty happy. And please don't think I'm giving up on this story just because of a few reviewers. This story wouldn't have made it anyways.**


End file.
